


Food For Thought

by LePapillonRose



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Gakuen Basara AU, Gen, M/M, Mitsunari does care, an old fic for my dear friend Agi, can be read as romantic or platonic, title is corny I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Mitsunari doesnotcare about Ieyasu. Probably.





	Food For Thought

Mitsunari watches Ieyasu flit about, ever smiling as he greets staff and students alike, and his stomach turns.

“Look at this fool,” he hisses, motioning to his classmate sharply. “What does he mean to accomplish? All he does is smile like an idiot at everyone.”

“What, is there something so terribly wrong about that?” Motochika chuckles, ever amused by his friend’s odd enmity. “You wound me, Mitsunari.”

“As I should, as you, too, are an idiot,” he mutters, which only makes his one-eyed companion laugh harder. 

“Well, if I am an idiot for spreading cheer, then so be it! It's a label I accept wholeheartedly.” Motochika grins and puts an arm around Mitsunari’s shoulders. “But, regarding Ieyasu, he  _is_  the class president–being friendly is his job. Though he takes his duties too seriously sometimes, in my honest opinion. I am told that he skips his meals at times, in order to complete what he needs to.”

Mitsunari throws off the arm with a snarl. “And you tell me this for _what_ purpose?”

“I can’t get through to him myself, no matter how much I push.” The one-eyed boy shrugs and musses his already-messy hair. “Perhaps a little nudging by you can do the trick–”

“Of course I will not attempt such a foolish thing!” Mitsunari snaps immediately. “Why should I care?”

The bell rings. “Oh, no reason,” Motochika says dismissively, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before smiling mysteriously at his friend. “I was merely wondering if you did at all.”

With a wave, he is off, leaving Mitsunari confused–and much to his chagrin, conflicted.

* * *

The following day, Ieyasu smiles to himself and seats himself at a table–not the table _top_ , of course, because that would be a violation of the rules. He has finally acquired a brief break from his work and he is enjoying it, but soon he will be off again, as the plight of the people calls to him to be ameliorated.

Just as he is about to stand, a hand is slammed down in front of him on the table. It startles him badly–how had he not noticed the person and allowed them to sneak up on him?–but it also leaves him perplexed as a bento box appears in place of the violent gesture.

“Eat,” a familiarly harsh tone orders, and the class president looks up to see Mitsunari glaring at him. Despite it, of course, Ieyasu beams. 

“Ah, Mitsunari! Hello! It is–”

“Spare me your pleasantries and _eat,_ ” Mitsunari hisses, pushing the box forward almost aggressively.

“While it is most certainly appreciated, my friend, I fear my time does not allow for–”

“Yes, it does. I _order_ you to eat.” Mitsunari pauses, mulling over his words for once. “And I order you to take better care of yourself. You amble about, solving others’ problems, but you forget that you have your own to handle, as well.”

“I…” Ieyasu chuckles, bowing his head. “Very well. I will do as you say, and I apologize for troubling you.”

The other boy doesn’t respond, only watching to make sure Ieyasu does indeed take a bite before turning on his heel. However, he is stopped by Ieyasu’s voice.

“Did you make this yourself, Mitsunari?”

“…Yes," Mitsunari responds, annoyed. "Why is that of any concern to you?”

“Oh, no, I merely wished to pay my compliments! The food is excellent and I will certainly finish it.” Mitsunari can almost hear the smile in his classmate’s voice. “I thank you for your kind advice, and your kind gesture. I will be more attentive towards myself.”

When was the last time someone had called him– _him_ , of all people–kind? Mitsunari is disconcerted by the growing warmth in his chest and immediately squashes it.

“…Hmph. It would be in your best interests to do so. I will not be so forgiving in the future.”


End file.
